Bella's Unknown Past
by Ira Bell
Summary: What if Bella was a halfling between a human & a vampire? What if she had this completely different life before her 11th birthday? Something happens she gets everything taken away, hidden deep within her own mind. Twilight happens, so does the "dreaded party." The Cullen dont leave though. One day a strange girl comes to Forks looking for Bella and claims to be her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Twilight or any of its Characters. I'm just using them.**

Chapter 1:

She was sitting on the couch listening to her favorite song Toxic by the Coal Sisters, when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and was surprised to see her mother's ex-husband Rick standing there. He asked her, "is your mother available Sapphire?" Before she could say, anything Charlie and her mother came down the stairs. Charlie looked confused and her mother gasped, "R...Ri...Rick what are you doing here?" Rick went to say something but he bit her mother.

She woke up startled yet again, from the same dream that she has been having for the past month. She shook her head to dispel the remnants of the dream. She looked over to her love Edward and kissed him. He smiled and asked, "Are you alright my love?" She smiled back and replied, "of course Edward, it's just the dream I keep having, has got me bothered a little." He nodded and left the room so she could get dressed. She thought to herself 'such a gentlemen' and got dressed in her my favorite red sleeveless top and black stretch leggings.

Bella brushed her hair and went down for breakfast. Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario Kart 8 on their Xbox 360. Rosalie was painting her nails, and Alice was cleaning. Carlisle was reading one of his medical books. Esme was in the kitchen cooking Bella breakfast. Bella went to sit with Edward who was playing her lullaby on the piano, while she waited for her food.

Esme called from the kitchen, she went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and Edward just sat next to her. Bella got done with her meal and went back to the living room. Emmett and Jasper asked, "Do you want to play Bells?"

"No," she said "I'm going to play chess with Edward."

"Bella is the only one who beat Edward at chess," growled Emmett.

Edward just laughed as he set up the game. Bella and Edward were on their third round of chess when Alice started having a vision. Alice dropped the vase of flowers she had been carrying; it shattered when it hit the floor. She ran out the door with Jasper hot on her tail before Edward could see what the vision was about. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Alice dropped the vase.

Bella broke the silence first yelling, "checkmate."

Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie started laughing. Edward just looked at the board trying to figure out where he went wrong. Esme started sweeping up the broken glass while laughing lightly. Bella was dancing around at her first victory against Edward. Alice came back a few minutes later and was singing Barbie Girl in Hebrew.

Edward growled at her and she just ran upstairs laughing. Jasper sat back down on the couch and turned the TV back on. Rosalie went upstairs to go through her clothes with Alice. Emmett just played a game online, Carlisle and Esme just talked quietly, while Bella sat with Edward at the piano.

All was quiet for a while then the Cullens heard a car coming up the driveway. The person who got out of the car looked like Bella but with white hair and eyes.

She said, "Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle Said, "Hello" "May I help you?"

"I'm Silvia Coal Bella's youngest sister." She said.

Bella jumped up off the piano bench yelled, "SILVIA" and fell to the floor fainted.

**A/N: What Did you guys think leave me some Comments and I'll start working on the next chapter.**

Toxic is by Britney Spears

Barbie Girl is by Aqua


	2. AN

**Author Note**

Sorry I'm taking so long to write chapter 2, I'm having a hard time at school.

Im going to try and write chapter 2 and 3 during spring break.

When I get the nest chapter done Ill delete this


End file.
